


Be Your Eyes (#14)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Eye Injuries, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Non-graphic injuries, Rescue Mission, Rey and Kylo are cousins, blind!Hux, redeemed kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #14/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Kylo rescues an injured Hux after he's been captured with the help of his mother, not telling her who exactly they're rescuing until it's too late to turn back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY so this fic is _very_ personal to me. I wrote it out of spite, actually, because i read something where Hux was disabled (in the same way as me) and it was so Fucking Ableist and made me feel like such an invalid and worthless person (for being????severely hearing impaired???) that I actually started crying and for a while whenever I thought about it i would cry again so FUCK that person and here's a fic about Hux being disabled where guess what!!!!! it doesn't mean a fate worse than death!!!!!!oh my goD!!!!shocking!!!!!!!!!!!! who woulda thought u could be happy w/o one of your senses,,,,,,,,,,,right?????  
>  -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

**Be Your Eyes**

" _Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always._ " Kylo said directly into Hux's head, unsure of if he'd be heard otherwise. The absolute chaos of Hux's mind calmed down as he spoke, but then jumped back into disorder as soon as he stopped, and Hux gave a small sob. Kylo's heart wrenched at the broken sound. Hux wasn't supposed to sound like that, he was supposed to sound proud and strong and sure, not small and shattered. But he was. 

Kylo gently gathered up Hux, picking him up. The redhead startled, beginning to squirm and grow panicked. " _Wait! It's just me, I've got you. I've got you. Everything's going to be okay, I'm getting you out of here._ "

"R-Ren...?" Hux's voice was quiet and hoarse. 

" _Yes, it's me. Calm down, I've got you._ " Kylo left the cell they were in and started to head back to where he would meet up with everyone else who was there, at his father's ship in the hanger.

"Ren...c-can you keep t-talking...?"

" _Sure, um... I'm not really sure what to talk about though. How about what happened? I left since the Supreme Leader wasn't actually teaching me anything I didn't know and it was a waste of my power, so I went to the Resistance._ " Hux stiffened in his arms. " _Wait- wait! They won't hurt you, I promise. We came to rescue you. This group wasn't Resistance! My mother turned them away since they were too violent and- well, you know. We came here to save you. My mother, cousin, a pilot, and the defected trooper are here with me, but I found you first. We're going to get you medical treatment and you'll stay with me._ " Kylo made it to the hanger. BB-8 rolled up to him, beeping.

"Yeah, BB-8, I've got him."

The droid spun in a circle and then contacted Poe and the others to tell them to come back. Kylo boarded the Millennium Falcon and headed for the small medic room on it. He force lifted a first-aid kit over and sat down on the bench. He maneuvered Hux so that he could free an arm and popped open the kit.

" _Okay, I'm going to start treating your smaller wounds. The bigger ones will have to wait until we're at a proper medbay since I'm not a medic. If I jostle you at all I'm really sorry in advance._ " He pulled out a small pack of bacta and started putting little amounts on some of the smaller cuts that Hux had. " _I'm gonna continue my story from where I left off. So, after I made it to the Resistance, my mother let me stay but I wasn't allowed to leave the room she gave me, but Rey came to visit me all the time and I had something else too which I'll show you once you're treated and can come in my rooms, you'll like it. So after my 'trial' period my mother let me out but only with Rey and Finn, so I trained with Rey a lot and she's actually my cousin, which is pretty cool. Finn still hates me, he's the defected trooper. I haven't been doing much else but training, this was my first mission for the Resistance, and I actually begged my mother to let me come and save you._ "

He heard the sound of someone entering the ship but didn't pause in fixing up Hux. He sensed that it was Rey, and she stopped at the doorway of the medical room, staring at them. "Hey cousin. Is that him?" Hux jumped at the sound of her voice, startled, and Kylo pulled back his hands before he could mess up anything. The ginger looked panicked again.

" _It's just my cousin! She won't hurt you._ " Hux relaxed slightly and Kylo went back to work. Aloud, he told Rey, "Yes, this is him. Would you mind...?"

"Oh! Sorry, I scared him, huh? My bad."

"Can you tell everyone to just stay away from this room and to stay somewhat quiet? He was just saved from a bad experience, you know."

"Sure!" She darted off. Kylo turned all of his attention back to Hux. Within minutes everyone else came aboard and the ship rumbled as it prepared to take off. Kylo kept Hux calm by telling him a bunch of stories from his time in the Resistance. As soon as he finished doing all the medical care he could, he wrapped up the bigger wounds in plain bandages to keep them from bleeding, reopening, or getting infected any further. Then he wrapped his own cloak around Hux, bundling him up, pulling up the hood, and moving so that he was leaning against the wall and Hux was curled up against his chest.

-

Partway through the flight Leia entered the room wanting to see how her son and their rescued guest were doing. She was greeted with the sight of a unidentifiable bundle sleeping on her son's lap. Kylo looked up when she came in.

"How is he?"

"I've done everything I can, but he'll need medical attention as soon as we're back."

"Of course. I'll contact the sickbay and tell them to expect you." He made no response, but she lingered in the doorway. "What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"You never told us who that is." She gestured at the bundle. "You just told me that an officer from the First Order you loved was being tortured and you needed to go rescue him because you could sense him crying out for you, and that it was a mutual relationship. No name, no mention of rank, just that he's an officer."

"Well... I thought you would refuse if I said his name." He wrapped his arms around his lover protectively. Trying to shield him from her.

"Why? Is he high ranking?"

"Yes." 

Leia gave him a suspicious look. "We've saved him, and I will see him eventually, so we might as well skip past the introductions then."

Kylo mumbled something. She asked him to speak up and he sighed. "General Hux."

" _Starkiller?_ "

"I won't let you take him away from me."

"We can't bring the Starkiller back to our base-"

"Then drop us off at a medbay somewhere. I won't abandon him just because of your morals."

"You can't just run off with him!"

"I'm not turning back to the dark side, I'm just getting my partner medical care. He's terribly injured, I doubt he'll recover fully, so he won't be able to go build another weapon nor army. We'll live on a neutral planet, how about that? Or Naboo, some place you can visit without any interference from the Republic or anything else."

That was a lot better than what she was expecting. It was a good compromise, really. Begrudgingly, she agreed, "That's fine, then. I'll be visiting as often as I can, though, you hear?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. I'll inform the others of your decision and have Poe change our course to Naboo."

-

Poe changed course to Naboo like Leia instructed, shaking his head when Leia told them what was going one. Finn looked mildly panicked, clinging to Rey's arm at the realization they'd just rescued his old boss. Rey seemed upset that Kylo would betray their trust like this, after he'd promised to stay with them and the light. 

"He's promised not to turn back to the dark side, and promised that Starkiller won't aid in the creation of any more armies or weapons. I'll be checking on them periodically."

"Well as long as they aren't evil." Poe said, bringing down the ship to a medcenter hanger. "And... we're here! Someone go tell Ben he and Starkiller can get off now."

-

" _We're not going to the Resistance, there's been a change in plans. We'll be staying on Naboo, away from everything. There's a medcenter here I'm taking you to._ " Hux nodded. Lifting him up, Kylo gave his mother one last glance before he started to leave. 

A medteam was waiting for him outside the ship with a stretcher, which he placed Hux onto. He followed the team as they brought Hux inside.

-

Hux's injuries varied in their seriousness. His eyes, riddled with infection of not being treated to, were impossible to fix, yet did not have to be removed. A bone in his leg had healed incorrectly from an old injury, and although rebreaking it and setting it gave it a normal appearence, the doctor said he would walk with a limp for the rest of his life, thankfully without pain. Everything else would heal eventually. He'd be scarred despite the use of bacta, the injuries already trying to heal on their own.

Hux was given the option of having his eyes removed and replaced with cybernetic implants, but he chose not to. So Kylo was next to him while he stayed in a bed, drowsy with all the painkillers and antibiotics running through his system. 

"You don't want the implants?"

"I don't need them. My eyes aren't in pain, and since we'll be on this quiet planet, it doesn't matter if I have my sight or not. I've got you. And if you really want to show me something you can project an image into my head with the force."

"Hm, you're right. You trust me enough to be your eyes?"

"You did come back for me."

"I couldn't leave you there. We'll be happy here, it's peaceful on Naboo."

"I hope so, Ren."

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards: they live happily ever after on Naboo and Kylo's 'I had something else too' is Millicent so Leia brings her over her first visit so they have a great life in a nice little house with each other and their cat.
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
